


W. D. Frisk

by GossipLink



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen, Possible Romance, Serious, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GossipLink/pseuds/GossipLink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU I've been working on since seeing some random fanart.</p><p>Frisk went through the underground, hardly killing any monsters. At least, none that were important. But the ending wasn't what she was expecting. During the heart warming last moments of King Asgore, Flowey sneakily used the opportunity to end the King. In his wake, the flower took the six human souls, and battled Frisk for total control. But the souls' rose up from the inside of the giant beast, and brought Flowey down with Frisk's help. Only in the end, the sheer power of the determination shattered the girl's soul and body, scattering it across time and space. But she wasn't the only one to meet this fate. The long forgotten Royal Scientist, W. D. Gaster was in the same situation. With Frisk's determination, and Gaster's magic, they were able to combine their essences into one solid form. Together, they became W. D. Frisk, and live in the physical world of the Underground, before Frisk originally fell. Will they be able to conform to this new lifestyle? Will the other monsters? The only way to know, is to experiment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> So I've been trying to work on another fanfic, but it's a collab. And my partner is going through some IRL stuff, so that project went on hold. But I still wanted to write, so this came to life! 
> 
> It's a story about...well, did you read the description? It's a story about that. The timeline of this will be taking place before Frisk fell into the Underground, as the result of her and Gaster combining basically caused a RESET. So no one knows Frisk, but does anyone know Gaster at least? 
> 
> Now yes, someone of you might be confused as to why I'm using a female version of Frisk. Well, this fic is heavily inspired by this random artwork I seen while perusing the internet. The picture looked really cool. It was basically a Gaster!Frisk. In the pic though, they looked female to me. Then as I began fleshing out this AU, the concept of a female Frisk just stuck. I know most people prefer a gender-neutral character, but it's too late for that now. Sorry! But hey, isn't a good thing that not every fic is the same? I dunno, but I think it is...
> 
> There may be romance, depending on how the story develops. But there won't be any smut. I have no experience in writing that stuff, so I don't even want to delve into that area. However, there will be some minor sexual content. Maybe a bit of frustration, if you know what I mean. So this isn't for younger audiences! But it won't ever go too far, you know? 
> 
> Anyways! I do hope you like it. This first chapter is short, yes. But it's really just because I wanted to use this as a chance to explain all this, before getting into the main story. There's a lot of questions not answered in these notes, but that's cause it gets answered as the story progresses. Well...I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy~

_Dark._

_Darker._

_Yet...darker._

_But...maybe, just maybe...it's time to enter the light?_

A dark, ominous hum filled the room. The distant fans, causing an odd echo in combination with the loud generator beside the elevator. Every few seconds, a drip of water fell into a growing pool below. Sometimes, the gurgling of some strange morphed-being would break the rhythm. The hallways here were generally dimly lit, since nearly none of the lights worked anymore. It casted an odd green shine around most of the lab, accentuated by the silver stone used for the walls and floors. Sharp taps slowly began to echo around the area, out pacing the water drops. Before long, a taller figure turned around the corner. They completely passed up one of the morphed creatures, not even giving it a nod of greeting. The monsters down here got used to that, being ignored, that is. The tall figure passed by one of the few overhead lamps, giving a moments glance at it's features. 

The figure had longer hair, passing just past it's ears. While the green tint of the atmosphere would suggest otherwise, the color of the light bouncy hair was brown. Whether it was a trick of the light or not, it appeared to have black eyes, that stretched down it's face. Like leaking black slime. The figure wore a black lab coat, with a silver button on the collar to keep it around it's neck. The sleeves reached all the way down to it's elbows, ending in a similar silver-buttoned collar. Underneath the coat was a simple, none designed white skin tight shirt, which showed off some more features then may have been intended. The style only continued, as a tight fitting pair of blue jeans covered it's legs. The figured finished off the outfit with black fuzzy slippers, which were more comfortable then one might expect. It walked towards the sound of the hum, heading to the elevator. Silently, it mouthed various words and phrases, seemingly preparing for what was to come next. 

As it drew near, the doors to the elevator slid open to let the figure enter. One of the amalgamates slid into view, giving a little wave to the figure. They merely responded with a courteous nod, offering a slight wave of their own hand. Before anymore interaction could've been shared, the large doors slid closed. For what felt like an eternity, the elevator climbed upwards to it's destination. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alphys was walking over to her computer, monitoring the many places her cameras covered. If research and data were any indication, another human should've been entering the underground...soon. As the screen changed from one to the other, the scientist stared with a bored expression. Nothing ever showed up. Except for the occasional monster that happened to roam into view. Sighing, Alphys quickly turned away. She found looking at the emptiness of the areas was a little depressing, and it just wasn't the day for anything depressing. Or at least...well, what she could control, she would. How about that? Shaking her head, the monster headed over to her work table. Beside the little figure of a neko, was her instant noodle cup. The dinosaur had left it sitting there to cool, but she hadn't given it nearly enough time. Raising the spoon to her lips, the second the contents entered, Alphys flipped. Spitting the burning liquid all over, the girl desperately tried to cool off her flaming mouth. 

Just as the pain came to a stop, a loud bell rang out. Alphys stopped dead in her tracks, not making the slightest move. She knew that sound. It was the elevator, to the True Lab. Only, she wasn't in it. And no one else should be in it right now. A sinking feeling pit at the bottom of her stomach, as the scientist forced herself to look over at the door. The entrance to the elevator creeped open, pulling the door in. But it was too dark to see inside. The uneasy feeling magnified itself by a hundred times, as Alphys silently stared. Beads of sweat began crystallizing on her forehead. Did someone sneak in? Did one of the amalgamates figure out how to work the controls?...no. Neither of those. Well, maybe the first one. 

Alphys began whimpering, as the figure stepped out of the elevator into the light.


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, to the next chapter! It's only been...forever. 
> 
> Now, here's the thing about this fic. When I initially began writing this, I didn't have a plan. There was no plot points, no real understanding of the relationships of the characters, or how they might develop...nothing. I had intended on making things up as I went along, and that's part of why I dropped producing this after the first chapter. I realized I couldn't simply wing it, and would have to put some real effort and though into making it, because it got so much support. And at the time, I wasn't ready for that. Nothing I've ever personally written got anywhere close to what you all gave, and I didn't want to disappoint anyone. However, in the time that I've been gone, I have found a new confidence in myself. Not only am I in a better place IRL, but if I do say so myself (and I don't mean to sound prideful in this!) I have gotten better at writing. Certainly not fantastic, but there has been notable improvement since back then!
> 
> So with that all said, I...was still going to keep this dead. But once more, your guys' support never stopped. The couple comment I've gotten, the kudos, and hits...it's all so awesome to me, that a super small fragment of a non-developed story could garner that. And it's all because of you. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Therefore, I've decided to continue producing this story! Though, there's two things to note. Firstly, I'm actually writing a book currently. Not on a website, but in pen and paper. (Technically on Google Docs, but it's meant to be published at some point in the future.) So, most of my creativity and effort will be going towards that. Even still, I will devote time to this project as well. W.D. Gaster isn't going to fade back into the void! But, progress will be slow at best. I might manage a chapter every two to three weeks, and while they'll be decently long, they won't be fantastic in length, nor in quality. (Though regarding that last one, I will do my best with all things considered.) The second thing is, the initial couple chapters will be even slower, due to the fact that I want to step back and consider things out. I want to develop an actual plot, emotions, and setting properly. I wish to do justice with this. But once those take form, I'll pick up in progress considerably! 
> 
> All that said, thank you so much for the support! If anyone from before is reading this, you're so amazing for sticking around so long! And if you're new, welcome to my little corner of this website. I hope you'll enjoy my content, as much as I enjoy creating it.
> 
> Anyways, I won't take anymore of your time. Bon Voyage! 
> 
> P.S., I know this chapter is short. I just wanted to get something out to you all now, instead of making anyone wait longer. The first long chapter will be coming in the next couple weeks!
> 
> ~Gossip

_Life is an enigma, is it not? It's so easy to want to ask, 'why', and, 'when', sometimes, 'how', and even, 'where'. But is there ever truly an answer to such questions? Depends on who you ask._

_..._

_What do I think?_

_..._

_If you asked me that very question when I was younger, I would tell you without hesitation, that yes, there is. Life can be completely explained to its very core, and nothing exists outside of perception and inquisitive notions. Now though?_

_..._

_I see the folly in my ways._  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A pair of slender legs tentatively tip toed out of the elevator entrance, the slippers sliding slightly from the lack of resistance against the marbled floor of the lab. The figure whipped its hands to the door frame, clasping onto them suddenly to avoid falling. Alphys lost her cool, and let out a scream of terror. Not expecting the noise, the creature lost its tensity and came crashing out of the elevator head first, sprawling over the floor, their lab coat covering their head entirely. Just as quickly as the dinosaur screamed, she slammed her mouth shut with her claws, eyeing the newcomer cautiously. Seeing the display, the scientist cracked a smile, but lost it a moment later as her more rational thoughts filtered back in. Slowly backing away, Alphys tried locating something, anything, that could be used in self defense if the figure posed a threat, but she also didn't dare to unlock her gaze on the prone creature. There were far too many unknown variables about the entire situation for her security. Feeling around the table, Alphys dug her claws into an object. Without looking, she wasn't sure what it was. But to her, it felt heavy and big, so it would work for the time being. She stood still, prepared to launch the projectile at a moment's notice, in case the figure did anything suspicious. More sweat trickled down her neck, as the seconds ticked by, till finally...

"Ugh," the figure let out a slight moan of pain, raising its hand off the ground to rub the back of its skull. 

Panicking, Alphys let the object sail towards her target. As it left her hand she glanced at it, recognizing what it was exactly. "No, Mew Mew!" The neko figurine arched brilliantly across the gap, and despite the sheer lack of athleticism from the monster, it nailed her target nigh perfectly. Just before the figure could get its hand to its head, the toy slammed into its skull, thudding it against the floor again. Letting out a short yell of pain, something clicked in Alphys in response. "W-w-wait, you're n-not an amalgamate!" Disregarding her previous fear, the dinosaur rushed over to the figure. "O-oh no, I-I'm sorry! Can I h-help?" Without saying anything, the creature lifted up its hand. Taking the hint, and hoping it didn't mean something else, Alphys clutched her hand, and pulled with all her strength. Providing more then enough strength, the scientist nearly catapulted the figure, throwing it high enough to land on its feet. The creature's knees bent from the unexpected impact, but stayed erect enough to hold itself upright. Though very unsteady, the figure managed to regain its balance just enough. The scientist took a step away to take in the sight, and Alphys gasped. "O-ho no, now you're bleeding. W-what have I done? Let me, ah," fumbling around her coat, the monster produced a napkin from her pocket, "um, h-here." Not being tall enough to reach the figure's head, Alphys settled with handing the cloth to it.

For the first time yet, the creature opened it's eyes. Startling white iris peered into the dinosaur, forcing out a small quiver from her. The figure scrunched up its face in response to the light, trying hard not to shut them once more. Blinking rapidly, it tried taking in the surroundings as best as possible. Settling onto the yellow monster, it gingerly raised its hand. Gently folding its slender fingers, the figure took hold of the napkin. Not wishing to speak, Alphys merely pointed to where the wound was bleeding. Following the vague directions, the figure patted the garment against the wound, but found no pain emitting from it. Pulling away the napkin, it surveyed the cloth. A single stream of some dark liquid was imprinted into the delicate fabric, as if someone had slashed the figure's face downwards from its eye. Alphys wasn't sure what was worse; the fact that this creature could respond so well, that it wasn't talking, or that it didn't seem at all fazed by its own bleeding. Ignoring the look it was getting, the figure tucked the napkin into its lab coat. Coughing quietly into its sleeve, the figure cleared its throat. Yet another first time test, it tried speaking.

"He...hello. My name is-" the voice was undoubtedly feminine, though terribly raspy. The girl was cut off with another, though unintended, coughing fit. Alphys seemed to get the hint, and rushed off. Still hacking a minute later, the dinosaur brought back a glass of water to the figure. She gulped it down instantly, letting out a few more forced exhales. Patting her chest, the figure finally seemed to fix whatever was wrong with her throat. A few black drops fell from her face, splattering onto the shining marble floor. "That's not good." Though her voice was still dry, it sounded much better then before. "Eh, anyways, hello!" Standing up straight and proper, the figure faced Alphys. "I am terribly sorry for...well, all of this. My name, is..." The figure tilted her head, a crease forming over her eyebrows. Several long moments stranded out, till it seemingly decided on an answer. "...W.D. Frisk. Nice to meet you Alphys!" Frisk smiled brightly, a few strands of her hair falling across her face. 

Though a million questions were exploding in the monster's mind, the dinosaur blurted out, "How did you get in my lab?" 

"Oh, well it's quite simple really. A few days ago, I had stumbled across this laboratory seeking shelter from the heat. It didn't seem anyone was here, so I thought that I would check the lower floor," the girl tried to give it her best shot. She had spent a fair bit of time fabricating this tale, after all. "However, once I was down there, I believe one of the monsters cut off the power. Only about an hour ago, did I restore said power, and manage to make my way up here." 

"Then...you seen them, d-didn't you?" Alphys couldn't bare to look, and turned to face the monitor. Her camera in Snowdin was displayed, endlessly capturing useless information. 

Frisk bit her tongue, thinking on her response. "The amalgamations? Yes, I did. Alongside your research notes, and other such things. Truthfully, it was brilliant work." Startled at the reaction, the dinosaur whipped around, expecting to see a sneer or a face full of rage. But as the monster inspected the girl's face, she found none of those things. In fact, Frisk almost seemed happy, or...pleased? "Honestly, it opened my eyes to new possibilities. Never would have I thought to inject determination into the fallen monsters." Even though that last part wasn't true in the slightest, Alphys didn't seem to notice the lies. 

"H-how can you say that?" The monster wasn't sure whether she should be livid, surprised, or excited at the words she was hearing.

"Well, I am a scientist much like yourself. And in our limited capacity, being stuck down here, we do what we must to live. You, did an amazing job with that." Shaking her head, Frisk continued, "though, in the end it was a failed experiment. You were missing a critical factor." She went to take a step forward, and once more, her slippers insisted on taking off without her. Barely managing to keep from falling, the girl let out a small curse. "I do believe that factor, was wearing these cursed shoes." One leg at a time, Frisk lifted them up to rip away the slippers. The dinosaur took in the details of the figure's structure, and noticed something odd. Both the girl's hands, and feet had a hole in them. It seemed like they were meant to be there, not like a wound caused them forcibly. "That's a considerable improvement! Now, I believe we have much to discuss. But I'm afraid I don't have time to chat, so pardon me." Alphys tried raising her protest, but the figure dashed off. The lab door shut behind Frisk, leaving a still very confused, and also highly concerned scientist alone. 

"Should I tell Undyne?" Without answering her own question, Alphys began typing away at her cellphone.


End file.
